Star's Eclipse
by TheDoc811
Summary: Galen Marek died, but Anakin Skywalker brought him back. AU Force Unleashed Spoilers! Galen/Juno
1. Return

A/N I told myself I wouldn't do a Star Wars fic, yet here I am

**A/N I told myself I wouldn't do a **_**Star Wars **_**fic, yet here I am. Originally, I meant an Anakin/Padme AU. I read **_**The Force Unleashed **_**novel and comic book, though I have yet to beat the game. All good things come through patience, as does victory. I apologize if I get some details wrong. **

**Here We Go…**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

This is

STAR WARS: STAR'S ECLIPSE

Galen Marek woke up once again in a state of shock. He immediately recognized his surroundings.

'_The _Empirical,' He thought, '_Maybe it was just a dream.'_

"He's awake Lord Vader," said the med droid standing next to Galen.

"Good," Vader walked over to his former apprentice.

"I'm alive?" The man once known as Starkiller asked, "Didn't Palpatine kill me?"

"Yes, but your original mission is still true: defeat the Emperor," Darth Vader looked over Galen, "You must learn the ways of the Force, but I am no longer your master. Rise above and defeat the Emperor." Lord Vader had realized how close he had come to dying and a flicker of Anakin Skywalker had shown through the half man, half machine. "If I ever come across you again, I will kill you."

With that Galen Marek left the empire behind, for good and for truth.

_Later aboard the _Dark Sword…

Galen was meditating on the ship, trying to figure where to go find the rebellion…and Juno. This ship had graciously been provided by his former Master.

'_Where do I go?' He asked himself and the Force, 'Help me find them.'_

Then, suddenly, he saw images of a lush green planet and Senator Organa. He set a course for Alderaan and set it on autopilot immediately making the jump to hyperspace. He mentally scolded himself for not thinking of it before.

Marek hoped Juno was there. That she had gotten away. _'Of course she got away, she's Juno.' _He trusted Juno with his life, and knew she reciprocated the feeling.

He thoughts strayed to his training, becoming a Jedi and finding redemption for his past. Galen was truly sorry that he had killed so many great Jedi, Shaak Ti and Kazdan Paratus, and blinded Master Kota. Kota could train him, but would he want to? Galen needed to tell him the truth about who he was. It was important that the old Jedi knew it. Redemption was the path to the light, and Darth Revan (**See author notes)** had done the same as him, or so the old scrolls from the Jedi Temple Vader had provided him with had said.

Galen then decided he needed to get some rest; it had been a long day. Coming back from the dead and all…

Two hours later Alderaan's capital city, Aldera

Galen landed and sold his ship to a nearby merchant, while asking about the Senator.

"I heard he went into hiding," said the man behind him, "Poor guy. Such a good man."

"Do you know where I can find the rebellion?"

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Galen, Galen Marek," he said, the man was the second to have heard the name coming from his own mouth. He hoped Juno had told Organa.

"Y-your Galen?"

"Yes."

"Well, come on, I'll take you!" The man seemed overly jubilant, which was more than Starkiller was used to.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Galen.

"You helped found the rebellion!" The strange man led him through alleyways and side streets before finally coming to a set of stairs, concealed by some Astroturf.

Galen walked down the steps; he sensed no ill will from the man. He opened the door and found a small, quiet living area where he soon saw Senator Organa and Jedi Master Rahm Kota sitting over a table looking like they were discussing battle tactics. When they heard the door open, the pair immediately reached for their weapons; Kota his lightsaber and Bail his blaster. Luckily they recognized Galen and hurriedly walked over to him.

"Is that you?" asked the Senator, "How? We were told you had died."

"It's me," answered Galen gruffly, "Vader had a flicker of goodness in him, and brought me back a final time."

"It's a miracle! Are you sure he isn't tracking you?" The Senator suddenly got defensive.

"I checked on the scanners aboard my ship, no sign of a tracker anywhere in my body, no way to trace you." He turned to the general, "General Kota, I feel I must tell you something-"

"I know boy, I know. Captain Eclipse told me everything," He reached out and found Starkiller's shoulder, "And I forgive you. It's the Jedi way."

"I want to be a Jedi."

"Just like your father, eh?" It seemed that Kota had lightened up a little since arriving on Alderaan.

"Yes," The thought hadn't even crossed Galen's mind, "Just like my father."

"Good," Organa looked him in the eye, "A new age of the Jedi is upon us."

"Speaking of Juno," His thoughts returned to his friend and pilot, "Where is she?" He didn't think it had been long since they had parted. "And how long have I been gone?"

"A week, and the poor girl has been catching up on her sleep. The ordeal with Vader took a toll on her," Bail pointed towards a door in the corner of the living area. "Go on and wake her up."

Galen walked towards the door, and was nervous. She wasn't expecting to see him again, and he had thought she wouldn't. How would she react? Were her feelings for him still there, just as his for her?

He knocked slowly and heard a muffled, "Come in." It sounded as though she had just woken up. He slowly opened the door, and walked in, only to be nearly pushed over by the beautiful pilot in her rush for a hug. He awkwardly patted her back, not knowing what to do.

"Galen," she murmured, "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Vader did it, no Anakin Skywalker did it."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Juno pulled back confused.

"Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. He turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Apparently he was still buried deep in there." This piece of information had come by probing lots of old records on a trip to the Jedi Temple. "He wants to overthrow the empire."

"Well, I'm thankful." She hugged him again and then said, "What are your plans now?"

"I want to become a Jedi, like my father," He paused for a moment, "and not leave you again unless I really have to."

"I'm coming with you then," She smirked, "besides, you'll need a pilot."

And she kissed him.

They were together again.

**A/N Okay, **

**Darth Revan: Jedi turned Sith, turned Jedi, turned Sith (Basically)**

**This is not canon. Obviously.**

**Do you want me to continue? I would like to, but I'm not sure.**

**Who should train him?**

**Obi-Wan **

**Yoda**

**Kota **

**Other (I don't know who exactly lived through the purge)**

**5) In case you're wondering: I assumed that Juno told Kota who Galen was and he figured out that Kento Marek was his father and Kota told Bail.**

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!  
**

**AirDragon717**


	2. Master Kenobi

A/N I'm back

A/N I'm back! I've been inspired by the amazing review response to the last chapter. Remember this fic is combination of the novel and the comic! There might not be some things in the game that are the same. Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer. I always forget.

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! **

**First and Last Time. It ain't gonna change. Unless of course I acquire Jedi powers and perform a mind trick on George Lucas, but I doubt that would work 'cause Lucas isn't weakminded. **

**Whoever has seen **_**Clone Wars**_** knows Ahsoka. I thought about bringing her into play later on, so I want your opinions on that. **

**Here We Go….**

STAR'S ECLIPSE

CHAPTER 2

Aldera, Alderaan

Hideout

Galen awoke on the couch after another nightmare-filled night. Over and over he dreamt of facing the Emperor and each time Juno was there, as the Emperor's hostage. Love, happiness, and joy were all new feelings for the young Jedi.

He got up and looked around for the sink. The place was small, but the sink and kitchen area was basically hidden in a closet. Instead, he opted to go to the fresher and take a hot shower. It was the early hours of the morning and he knew he should sleep, but he couldn't.

It felt good to take a shower; the hot water seemed to wash away his sins. He turned off the water and climbed out. Galen dried off and walked back into the living room, just as Rahm Kota walked out of his.

"Morning, Master," Starkiller waved sleepily to the former general.

"Good Force, boy! Why are you awake?" Kota turned toward the troubled young man. "You should be resting."

"Nightmares," said Galen, who was still tired regardless of his shower.

Kota reached out with the Force to find the nearest chair. "Clear your mind," he said, "Meditate and relax." Galen crossed his legs and breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. He felt peace settle over him and he slowly fell back asleep. Rahm smiled and decided his job was done. He left the room deciding to get some rest as well.

Two Hours Later

_Emperor Palpatine cackled, "Give up boy, you are too weak to defeat me." He said as he viciously pumped Force lightning into Juno._

_"Stop!" Galen swung his lightsaber with anger, "Leave her out of this!" _

_"That's right; give in to your anger, your hate!" Darth Sidious laughed evilly again, "Just like Vader! He wanted to save the one he loved and look what happened!"_

_"I will not be like Vader!" Their light sabers met in a clash of fury. He Force-pushed the Sith Lord and ran over to Juno._

_"It's too late; she's already dead!"_

_"AND SO ARE YOU!" With that Galen beheaded the Emperor and rejoined the Sith. _

Once again a nightmare had wrought havoc on Galen's sleep. He turned to see Juno staring at him, concern etched into her features.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "I heard you yelling."

"Nightmare," he muttered, "It's nothing."

"Starki-Galen, you don't have to be Force sensitive to tell that you're lying," she looked at him seriously, "Now what is it?"

Starkiller was amazed; no one read him like Juno. He looked away, but said, "I was fighting Palpatine, and he had you as a hostage. He killed you and then I killed him, out of anger." His expression hardened, "I can't give in to my hate. If I do, then it's over. Everything I fought for will perish because I'll have returned to the Dark Side."

"I won't let you fall that far," Juno reached out and pulled his face so that he was looking at her, "Don't worry. Just focus on your training. I expect Master Kota will train you?"

"I don't know; it's up to him," Galen turned to see the old Jedi enter the room.

"Talking about me?" He smiled. The older man had lightened up quite a bit since they had last met, "Sadly, I can't train you Galen. I'm off to train troops for the rebels on Yavin 4."

"I'll come with you," Marek started.

"I can't do much for you; you've already over powered me once," The Jedi closed his eyes, "No, Bail says that he knows another Jedi Master in hiding. One that can train you."

"Where is he?"

"Tatooine." Galen mentally made sure he hadn't killed any Jedi on Tatooine. "Okay. Who is he?"

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the slayer of General Grievous," explained Kota.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the men he had wanted to kill all these years would be his master. He had read the file on Grievous' failure to kill Kenobi on Utapau; he was one of the most famous Jedi there was.

"He's on Tatooine?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That," Kota turned toward the boy, "you'll have to find out for yourself."

"When do I leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning, and then Bail'll call to inform you of our plans," Kota turned to leave. Starkiller noticed a bag next to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Galen.

"I told you, I'm leaving," Kota smiled serenely you, "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all Master."

Later..

"Juno," Galen turned to his companion, "Do you still have the _Rogue Shadow_?"

"Yes, though it has a new paint job to disguise it from Imperial officials," She looked at Galen, "We really are leaving tomorrow aren't we?"

"Yes," Galen smiled, "though it least we have a path."

"It'll be risky," she leaned on his shoulder. She had been reading an old scroll from a small collection on the wall.

"Then we must be doing something right."

A/N Here's Chap 2. I'm not big on it; it's just a filler. Review. The response last chapter was great! This may go slow, but I'll try and move it along. Usually I'll try and update once every two weeks, but I make no guarantees. This depends on me and my writer's block Thanks for reading!

**AirDragon717**


	3. To Tatooine

STAR'S ECLIPSE

STAR'S ECLIPSE

Chapter 4

As Galen boarded the _Rogue Shadow_ he turned to PROXY, "PROXY, erase the ships history and scramble all signatures."

"Yes Master," replied the holo-droid, and he immediately set to work.

"I should've have thought about that before," said Juno before boarding the ship and setting a course for the Outer Rim. "How are we going to find him?"

"It'll be hard, but from what Master Kota heard from Senator Organa, he was hiding on Tatooine as a hermit," Galen stopped and thought, "Asking in the cantinas should help us find him."

"Master," said PROXY, "The ship is ready to launch."

Suddenly Bail came running toward the _Rogue Shadow_, "Wait! Galen!" Starkiller and Juno soon saw another, more rugged man behind him.

Bail made it to the ship just as Galen and Juno walked down the boarding ramp. "Galen, this is Ferus Olin." Galen nodded his head in the man's direction. "Ferus was once a Jedi, but he left the Order before the Fall."

"So why is he here?" asked Juno.

"I'd like him to come with you, we need as many Jedi as possible in this war, and Master Kenobi is one of the only surviving members of the Council."

"Very well, come aboard. I'll see you soon hopefully," The trio boarded the _Shadow_ and Juno started the engines.

They waved to Bail as his robes flapped in the winds generated by their ship. Off to a world practically void of lush, green grass.

_Aboard the _Rogue Shadow

"So Ferus, you were a Jedi?" asked Juno, thinking it best to find out about their newest passenger.

"I was Siri Tachi's apprentice before the Clone Wars broke out, and after an accident I left the Order and found refuge on Bellassa," a look of sadness entered Ferus's face as he spoke of his past.

"How did you meet the Senator?" Marek had walked into the cockpit silently.

"To make a long story short, I worked with Master Kenobi briefly once the Emperor took power and found some of the surviving Jedi, but they were killed once our base exploded."

"I'm sorry," responded Juno.

"It's okay. Death is a part of life, but if you don't mind I need to get some rest," He walked out of the cabin and went towards the bunks.

"Hi," Galen walked over and gave Juno a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting in the chair previously occupied by Ferus, "How far are we from Tatooine?"

"About four or five hours," she looked at him with concern, "How about you get some sleep? I know you've been having some nightmares lately."

It was true, but Galen didn't want to sleep. He was too excited, meeting Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Not so long ago, he would have been on a mission to kill the famed Jedi General. And now he was going to ask Kenobi if he would train him. "No, I'm okay."

"Galen…"

"Really Juno, I couldn't sleep if I wanted to," he tried to convince the pilot, but could see that he was having no effect whatsoever.

"Galen, just try and sleep. I'll wake you up before we get there."

"Fine, I'll try." He walked out of the room and went to go find PROXY. He needed ask the droid something.

He found PROXY in the back room, "PROXY, what can you tell me about Ferus Olin."

"Well Master," PROXY transformed into their newest companion and began, "He was the apprentice to Jedi Master Siri Tachi before the Clone Wars. He was known for his good sense and as strict abider of the rules. Master and padawan went on several successful missions. After the death of another padawan, Darra Thel-Tanis, Olin left the Order and eventually settled on Bellassa, soon starting a business with Roan Lands." PROXY changed back to his normal state and said, "There are no records of him after that."

"Thanks PROXY," replied Starkiller as he walked towards the bunks. Once he laid down, he realized exactly how tired he was and soon fell asleep.


	4. ObiWan Kenobi

STAR'S ECLIPSE

Chapter 4: Obi-Wan Kenobi

They arrived on Tatooine and departed for a cantina, leaving PROXY to guard the ship. Once, they arrived at the cantina, they realized just how far from the Empire that had gotten. There weren't any stormtroopers in the there.

Galen walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. He turned and asked the human next to him if he'd seen an old man, in a dark robe.

The man didn't seem to like being disturbed from watching the band play and replied, "Get outta here kid. I don't answer to you."

Juno, seeing Starkiller's unsuccessfulness walked over and asked the man again.

Seeing Juno's beauty the man replied, "Yeah, I've seen him come in here a few times. I think he lives farther out of the way; try on the outskirts of the Tusken Raider's territory."

"Thank you," said Juno before turning to Galen and kissing him. Ferus, who had been guarding the door, realized they were leaving opened the door and stepped through, Galen and Juno right behind him.

"Where does the Tusken Raider territory end?" asked Juno.

"About 200 meters from the edge of Mos Espa," replied Galen, having learned that from a previous _mission_.

Ten minutes later, they had retrieved PROXY and rented a speeder that would take them where they needed to go.

Juno was, of course, driving while Ferus and Galen sat in the back.

"What's Master Kenobi like?" asked Galen.

"Master Obi-Wan is very wise, but he takes risks at times as well," Ferus seemed happy talking about the man who gotten him involved in the rebellion in the first place, "He was a hero of the Clone Wars and Anakin Skywalker's master." This Starkiller knew from his various training sessions with PROXY. "I remember the missions we went on with my Master, and Anakin."

Since the time Galen had become Darth Vader's apprentice, all he had imagined was killing the famed Jedi Master and now he was seeking his help! It was impossible and previously unimaginable.

As the time went by Marek decided to let Juno sleep; she had been monitoring the ships progress the night before and she was up now. "Let me drive," said Galen.

"I'm fine," answered the pilot as she stifled a yawn, "really."

"No, you haven't slept since we left Alderaan," Juno relented and allowed Galen to take the pilot's seat as she climbed into the passenger's seat beside him. In a matter of minutes she had fallen asleep leaned against Starkiller's shoulder.

After an hour, they had arrived at the edge of Tusken territory, and could see no place where someone could live. Galen decided to try and reach out with the Force. As he did, he sensed two Force sensitive beings in the area and walked around until he decided he was close enough and knocked on the makeshift door.

Kenobi's hut had been carved out of petrified sand, and the door was just a block of durasteel, carefully camouflaged to match its surroundings. The old man answered the door with his lightsaber at the ready, "Who is it?" He asked.

Ferus was the one who answered, "Ferus Olin, Master." Master Kenobi opened the door further and surveyed the group.

"Who are these?" The Jedi Master looked at Galen, "I sense great power in you boy, but great love as well."

Galen took the initiative and answered, "I'm Galen Marek, and I was sent by Master Kota and Senator Organa for you to train me."

"Master, who is it?" A Togruta female appeared by Obi-Wan's side.

"Everyone, this is my former apprentice: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka this is Ferus Olin, a former padawan at the Temple before the Clone Wars, Galen Marek, and-" He turned to Juno realizing he hadn't caught her name.

"Juno Eclipse, Head Pilot of the Rebel Alliance." She reached out and shook the Jedi's hands.

"Master, does this mean there are more Jedi?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, now everyone come in before we alert the Sand People." He opened the door and Ferus, Galen, and Juno entered his cramped quarters. He looked at Galen, "So you need me to train you?" He asked.

"Yes, I've had some training from Master Kota, but it was incomplete."

"And how did you meet Rahm?" asked the older Jedi.

Galen took a deep breath and instinctively reached for Juno's hand, and he told them the whole story.

"And it was Anakin Skywalker who brought me back."

The look of surprise on Ahsoka's face was evident, "M-Master, you told me Master Skywalker was dead."

"You knew Skywalker?" asked Galen.

"Yes," muttered Tano, "he was my Master during the Clone Wars."

"Ahsoka," began Obi-Wan, "Anakin was tricked by the Emperor to join the Dark Side, and he became Darth Vader. Darth Vader killed Anakin, though he does reappear at times of great implications on his conscience."

This seemed to get Ahsoka to calm down, though Kenobi knew this wasn't the end of the conversation, "Now, I'll train you." He pointed to Galen, "but we don't have much time. Ahsoka, you'll have to complete Ferus's training."

"Me?" said a dumbfounded Jedi Knight, "But I've just become a Jedi Knight!"

"He's had years of Temple training and I supplemented it many years ago, but it still isn't complete," replied Obi-Wan.

"Fine, but he has to come with me to Melida," consented Ahsoka.

"Very well," answered Kenobi, "tomorrow you shall depart. It's risky to have so many Jedi on one planet."

They all decided it had been a long day and went to bed or relaxed. Tomorrow training would begin.

**A/N I know it's kind of short, but it's 3:00 AM. Tell me in a review if I should skip a while or not. I'll bring Luke in soon, and start A New Hope.**


	5. Training & Luke

STAR'S ECLIPSE

Chapter 5- Training

The next morning, Ferus and Ahsoka deported for Melida.

Obi-Wan pulled out an old training droid from a box kept on a shelf in his hut. He turned up the speed and set out to see the now-arriving Galen.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan looked over at the young man. "Slept well I trust?"

"Yes," Juno also replied with a nod.

"Good, then let's begin," Obi-Wan brought out the light droid and Galen began.

After easily deflecting all attacks for five or ten minutes, Obi-Wan blindfolded the young Jedi. "Use the force."

Now Galen moved slower, yet still deflecting all attacks with precision. All day Galen practiced and slowly became faster.

"It seems Vader did a good job teaching you," said Obi-Wan, "He was good with Ahsoka, so it can be expected."

Later…

Luke Skywalker had bought R2-D2 and C3PO from the Jawas. He had also seen the message from Leia. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

_The next morning, Luke ran into the Tusken Raiders while looking for R2 and 3PO. That was when he met old Ben Kenobi. _

Now they were back at Kenobi's hut, and Luke had met Galen.

"You knew my father?" asked Luke, while staring in awe at the former Jedi Master.

"Yes, I met him during the Clone Wars," replied Obi-Wan. "Didn't he die awhile back?"

Luke looked down, while Galen and Juno looked at Obi-Wan questioningly, "Yes."

Obi-Wan got up and walked over the same box he had opened that morning, "This was your father's. He would have wanted you to have it when you were old enough." He held out a lightsaber to Luke.

Luke took it and activated the lightsaber. He slowly moved it around, staring at it, "My father was a Jedi?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," replied Obi-Wan, "One of the most efficient with a light saber and very strong in the Force."

"I forgot, the reason I was looking for you was a transmission in this R2 unit," He motioned for R2 to come over and the little droid beeped. Then he showed the transmission:

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi; you're my only hope," said a small Princess Leia.

"That's Leia," exclaimed Galen, "We saw her on Alderaan a few days ago!"

"Well, are you going to help her?" asked Luke.

"I'm too old, but perhaps Galen?" the old Jedi looked at Starkiller.

"Sure," answered Galen, "but we'd need a ship. Vader would recognize mine."

"Here's some credits," Obi-Wan handed over 1000 credits, "go find a ship. Sadly, I think a pilot will come with a ship."

"That's fine, but I'm coming too," said Juno.

Galen started to speak, but Juno elbowed and glared at him, as if saying _Too bad, I'm coming and you can't stop me. _

"We're going to Alderaan!"

**A/N I know it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter up before the new year. I'm so lazy and sorry for the late update. Please, please, please, review. They make me happy. This story isn't getting updated until I have ten more reviews. Ten. That means 52 total.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it.**

**AirDragon717**


	6. Han Solo

STAR'S ECLIPSE-CHAPTER 6: HAN SOLO

Galen walked into a cantina in the busy streets of Mos Espa. He saw a rugged-looking man sitting across from a Rodian. The Rodian seemed to be angry with the man, and he eventually ended up dead.

Galen could tell the man was a pilot after hearing him instruct a Wookiee to prepare the ship. He walked up to him, "Are you a pilot?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" asked the seemingly cocky pilot.

"I need a ship to take me and two others to Alderaan," responded Galen. "I'll pay you 1000 credits."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," the pilot shook Starkiller's hand, "Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium_ Falcon."

"Galen Marek."

"Meet me in Bay 32 in an hour. Be late and we'll leave." Han walked away.

Galen went outside to find Luke and Juno. "We've a ship and an hour," He turned to Luke, "How are you?"

An hour before, Luke had returned to his childhood home to find it burned to the ground. His aunt and uncle had perished in the fire. He hadn't been the same since. "Same." When they had arrived in town, they had sold Luke's speeder, citing the fact that he wouldn't need it anymore.

Galen spoke to Obi-Wan once more before they left Tatooine. "We found a ship and a pilot. I don't think Juno is too happy about it having a pilot, but I think she'll be okay."

"Good. May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master."

And an hour later, Galen, Juno, Luke, Han, C3PO, R2-D2, and a Wookiee named Chewbacca were aboard the mighty _Millennium Falcon._

The group made it close to the Alderaan system before noticing it wasn't there…and the fact that they had several TIE fighters on their tail.

"Chewie, take over the controls." Han was instantly out of his seat, "Luke, man the forward guns." Luke hurriedly moved from practicing lightsaber combat with a droid.

"_Use the Force," instructed Galen. "Here." He placed a visor over Luke's eyes._

"_How am I supposed to dodge with this on?" He asked. _

"_Reach out with your mind," stated Galen as Juno watched in awe, "Calm yourself."_

_Suddenly, Luke moved quickly, yet accurately, blocking all of the shots coming at him, and he hadn't been able to see._

Luke reached the guns' chair and looked through the targeting system as he prepared for incoming fighters.

A minute later, they came. Instantly, shots were fired from both sides as Han and Luke fought off the enemy. Luke then realized that he could try and use the Force. He closed his eyes and focused. Then, in a flurry of activity, he shot down three TIE. "I got 'em!" He yelled.

Han looked at him from across the ship, and yelled back, "Great kid, don't get cocky."

In a matter of minutes, the TIEs retreated and Han returned to his post.

"Where's Alderaan?" asked Luke.

"It should be right here," answered Juno.

"Alderaan's gone."

**A/N I know it's short but you all reviewed so fast. Now I would like 15 reviews, though I only expect ten again. Please tell me what you think.**

**AirDragon717**


	7. What Do You Mean 'Alderaan's Gone?

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll be nice and write another chapter tonight and post it tomorrow.**

CHAPTER 7-WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ALDERAAN'S GONE?

"What'dya mean 'Alderaan's gone'?" yelled Han.

Galen got up, "I mean Alderaan's gone!"

"Great, now what you want to do?" asked the cranky pilot.

"No time to decide now," answered Luke, "we've got TIEs on our tail."

"Fantastic," muttered Han, before repeating, "Chewie get us out of here."

"We'll never be able to out maneuver them in this asteroid field," Juno made her way to the cockpit, and pointed at a large asteroid, "let's hide there."

"Fine," said Han, "Chewie, run and dodge before hiding."

Chewbacca roared in response and soon we were parked on the asteroid. They had a 'meeting' in the cabin.

"Where to we go?" asked Luke.

"There's only one place to take the princess," said Galen, "the Death Star."

"Wait a minute," said Han, "we are not going anywhere near there."

"Think about it," said Luke, "if you help rescue the princess, then she'll probably reward you."

"Fine," Han reluctantly agreed, "but if I get killed. I'm gonna kill you."

The Death Star seemed bigger than Galen remembered it. The space station was massive, though it looked like a planet. Starkiller knew its real purpose though: it could destroy planets, and he had guessed that that was what had happened to Alderaan.

"That's one heck of a star station," commented Luke.

"You've got that right kid," replied Han. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Galen said, "I'm not sure."

"So we're going to go in there and wing it?" asked Juno, while looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't think so," she replied, "I've already seen you die twice."

Everyone looked at Galen, "Long story." They continued staring at him, "Okay, Han do you have anywhere we can hide on this ship?"

"I'm a smuggler, what do you think?" replied Han.

Galen swore he heard Juno mutter "Smart ass" but wasn't sure.

"Okay, when we land, there's no doubt they'll board our ship, so we'll hide and ambush them, steal their uniforms and equipment."

"What if there isn't as many of them as there is of us? And there's no way Chewie could fit in one those?" asked Han.

"Easy," said Galen, "we'll cuff 'em."

They were still looking at him.

**A/N I know, a bit strange, but I like the chapter. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, review and remind.**

**AirDragon717**


	8. The Death Star

**A/N Here's the promised chapter:**

STAR'S ECLIPSE-CHAPTER 8-INTO THE DEATH STAR

Han was soon pulled in by the tractor beam and landed the _Millennium Falcon _before retreating to the hidden cargo holds with the rest of the group, muttering, "I never thought I'd need to smuggle myself."

Soon, they were boarded. Four troopers boarded their ship, blasters blazing. They were easily disarmed. Galen, Juno, Luke and Han donned the armor and "arrested" Chewie. He roared and Han quickly apologized. The actual Storm Troopers' bodies were hidden aboard the ship (they would later awake and be arrested).

Galen lead the way and R2-D2 found where the control center was as well as that Princess Leia was being held in a prisoner's cell, awaiting execution.

They made split up; Galen and Juno would shut down the power, and Han, Chewie, and Luke would rescue the princess. 3PO and R2 were under orders to hide near the ship.

Galen and Juno easily navigated through the halls of the Death Star. He easily found the generator and shut it down. Then they had to go find Luke and Han, and hopefully evade Vader. Galen had no doubts about Vader keeping his promise to kill him.

Luke and Han were having a bit more trouble. They easily made their way to the detention block. Two other troopers stood there and one asked, "Yes?"

"We arrested this Wookiee and brought it here," said Han.

"We haven't heard anything," said the lead trooper. That's when the shooting began.

Luke took out two troopers and Han shot the leader. The com unit rang and Han answered, "Hello?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, we just dropped a blaster," Han needed to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"What's your rank and number?" asked the official. Han shot the unit.

"We lost you." He opened Leia's cell and Luke walked in.

"So it's time, huh?" asked the princess.

"Oh," Luke pulled off his helmet, "No, I'm Luke Skywalker; I came to rescue you."

**A/N REALLY short, I know, but at least I wrote two. Ten reviews please!**

**AirDragon717**


	9. Facing An Old Master, How Cliche

A/N Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I just haven't felt the compulsion to write. That and I have a major case of writer's block. So feel free to tell me what's not canon (I mean like the people and places Luke encountered, since this fic is totally AU). Please be patient with me; I'm determined to finish this. Let's go.

STAR'S ECLIPSE-FACING AN OLD MASTER, HOW CLICHÉ.

"You've come to rescue me?" asked a startled Princess Leia. "Aren't you a little young?"

Luke wanted nothing more than to get out of there, so he quickly answered, "No, and we've got to go before they realize your gone."

Han punctuated this statement with a quick call of "Hurry up kid!"

Luke grabbed Leia's arm and practically dragged her out of the cell. Leia wasn't too pleased with this and looked thoroughly offended. Being the senator she was, she exerted her feelings, "Let go of me!"

"Will you hurry then?" asked Luke, still dressed as a Stormtrooper.

"Better; I've got an idea," she grabbed the abandoned helmet left near the comm unit. "Put this on. I'm being transferred."

"Ah, good idea," He turned toward Han, "Put your helmet on!" Luke grabbed a pair of cuffs and put them on the young princess. "Let's go. Head to the left."

Blasters shots came from the left.

"Right then," said Luke, speaking aloud everyone's thoughts. They group ran towards the exit, with Chewie occasionally shooting a few troopers with his crossbow.

Sadly, the Stormtroopers caught up to them. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, Leia discovered a small chute in the side of the wall.

"Let's go down here," she said, "Hurry." She jumped down the shoot, yelling the whole way. Luke looked at Han, as if to say, _What other choice do we have?_ And followed the girl.

Han groaned before saying, "I better be getting paid for this." Then, he too slid down the chute.

All landed in a pile of trash, literally.

"The garbage chute, huh?" Luke looked around. There was a door on the other side of the room. He tried it. It wouldn't open. "Door's locked."

"So we're stuck in here?" asked Han, "Great. Nice going Princess."

"I'll call R2 and tell him to open the doors," said Luke, lifting the comm. Then, something slithered around him, "I felt something by my foot."

"Relax kid, probably a piece of trash," reassured Han with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke once again reached the com to his lips and felt the same thing move. It wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the water, "Ahh!"

"Luke!"

"Kid!"

They could only see Luke's flailing appendages and couldn't shoot for fear of hitting the teenager. Luke resurfaced for a few seconds before disappearing once more.

Then he came up long enough for Han to shoot the foul creature. It moaned and sunk back into its personal abyss.

"You okay kid?" asked Han.

Luke nodded, still regaining his breath. Finally, he brought the com to his lips and called 3PO, "3PO, are you there?" No answer. "3PO?" Then, the walls started moving in.

They were distracted for a moment and tried breaking the walls movement with large beams of metal but to no avail.

Luke kept trying the comm. It wasn't until the walls were almost squishing the group that C3PO responded, "Master Luke?" he questioned.

"3PO!" exclaimed Luke, "Get R2 to stop all of the garbage destroyers."

"Yes Master Luke," Soon, the wall stopped and all sighed in relief.

"Can R2 open the door?" asked Luke. He heard a beep of affirmative in the background from the astromech droid.

They all left the small garbage dump and decided they needed to get to the ship.

After ditching many Stormtroopers, Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia, and the two droids made it to the ship.

Meanwhile…

Galen had shut down the generator and he and Juno were on their way towards the hangar, hoping the others had as much success.

They were almost there when he saw his old master standing there, ready to fight. He ignited his lightsaber and muttered, "Go," to Juno.

He saw a determined look in her eyes, but it was begged off by the pleading look in his. She left after kissing his cheek and murmuring, "Don't you dare die again!"

If Vader could have smiled in his mask, he would have, "How cliché," he thought, 'the student against the master—again.' He reminded himself what happened the last time a powerful master had battled an equally powerful student, no doubt that Galen had grown in the Force. He hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of what his Jedi master had done, but quickly drowned that thought.

"I told you that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you," he uttered, the mask making his voice sound deep and resonating. Then, he attacked with a fierce overhead strike, emphasizing his Ataru style.

Starkiller responded with an equally powerful block.

Over and over loud lightsaber strikes were heard echoing through the halls. The pair clashed, though soon Galen realized he still couldn't beat his master. He needed to get out.

He waved and hoped Juno would take that as a takeoff signal. She did. The _Millennium Falcon _rose into the air and hovered before backing up just enough so that he could jump on.

"Until next time Master." Calling Vader "Master" was a habit he needed to remind himself to stop.

The _Millennium Falcon _flew off into space, eager to get to the rebel base on Yavin 4.

A/N I know this is still short, but not as short as the last one. Please review and tell me what you think.

**AirDragon717**


	10. The Death Star Meets Its Death

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for forever. I've been sick and really busy with my school's musical for two weeks. That and I was feeling extremely lazy.

CHAPTER 10-THE DEATH STAR MEETS ITS DEATH

Once arriving on Yavin IV, Galen, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Juno were treated like heroes for bringing both R2 and Leia back safely.

Leia was given many sympathies for her lost father, but she kept moving forward and immediately went to the conference room to prepare for the briefing ahead.

Luke found Wedge Antilles, and the pair sauntered off to discuss old times.

Han and Chewie prepared to leave after finding their reward.

Galen decided he needed to call Master Kenobi and tell him what was going on.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry for calling, but I wanted to inform you that we rescued Princess Leia and are on Yavin IV," he paused, hoping Obi-Wan would know that's where the rebel base was, "We were hoping you'd join us here."

"I think I shall, both you and Luke need to be trained more, and nothing holds me here any longer," replied the aged Jedi.

Later in the briefing room…

"We believe that if a proton torpedo is launched into this hole," the man pointed to a 3D diagram of the Death Star as Luke and other pilots looked in, eager for the mission ahead, "then the Death Star will be destroyed. If you fly in either an X-Wing or a Y-Wing than you won't be detected as well by the sensors. May the Force be with you."

Afterwards, Juno confronted Galen, "I'm going."

Galen thought about begging but knew it would do no good, so he only offered his advice, "Be careful; I don't think I could lose you." Juno kissed him quickly before running off to prepare.

Soon, the fighters were leaving and Galen was in the control room of the base with Leia and 3PO. "Don't worry," he reassured the young princess, "all will be well."

She looked up and seemed to find reassurance in his eyes. "Alright, let's begin."

Meanwhile…

Luke was trying to calm his nerves as he looked out of his X-Wing's cockpit and into deep space. R2-D2 was flying with him, and that droid definitely knew how to survive, judging by the amount of rust he'd had on him. When it has his turn to call in he said, "Red five, standing by."

Then, all chaos broke lose.

Soon, all that mattered in the world were Luke and his two wingmen, well one was a woman (**A/N Sorry Biggs)**, considering Juno was covering him with Wedge.

Luke could his comrades' ships being turned into ash that would soon float in space as well as the TIE fighters being destroyed, but he knew that he had to focus.

Everything moved so quickly and soon he was preparing himself to take the shot, the shot that do away with the Death Star.

"You can do it, Kid," said a voice in his ear.

Han!

"I thought you left," replied Luke, majorly surprised.

"Forgot my reward," commented the smuggler.

A stubborn TIE fighter was constantly shooting at him, and Juno and Wedge were doing there best to keep it at bay, but they couldn't hold on forever.

He was getting closer.

Use the Force, Luke

Luke heard Ben's words in his ear, even though the man himself was probably on his way to Yavin right then. He took off his sights and prepared to do it the old fashioned way.

"Is everything okay?" called mission control.

"Yeah, everything's fine," replied the young man.

He leveled his shot and took it.

The two proton torpedoes flew in, and the entire Death Star exploded, almost taking Juno, Wedge, Han and Luke with it.

And somehow, through all of the excitement, Luke made it back to base, where he was met with great praise.

Later, there was an award ceremony. Luke, Han, and Chewie were all given medals to commemorate their courage.

That night, there was no end to the celebration on Yavin IV, a time of happiness before the real war came.

A/N Not much Galen/Juno, and not much in general. I couldn't really describe the destroying of the Death Star well, but I think I did okay. But it doesn't matter I think; it matters what you think. Review!

**  
AirDragon717**


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. Please R & R. **

CHAPTER 11: IT'S COLD OUTSIDE

Juno Eclipse hates Hoth. Her significant other, Galen, knew this when he suggested that the Rebel Alliance move to cold, tundra-like planet.

So when Luke Skywalker went missing on a mission, and Galen told Juno he needed a pilot to take him out in the middle of a storm, she was quite angry with him.

"You're insane," They were walking through the halls of the base when she flung her arm out pointing out at the growing blizzard. "Do you see the storm out there? We wouldn't be able to see."

"The Force will guide us," he answered sagely, "Please Juno, it may be Skywalker's last hope." He kissed her softly, his eyes begging.

"Oh," she scowled, "Fine, but you owe me—big time."

He kissed her more passionately this time and ran off to find warmer clothing as well as PROXY. Galen was all dressed and ready when Han Solo came up to him and asked, "You going to find Luke?"

"Yes," he answered, brushing past the Corellian pilot.

"I'm coming with you," Han sped up his pace to match Starkiller's, "Whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Galen relented, realizing that they didn't have time to argue. "Get dressed. If you're not there in ten minutes, we're leaving without you. Meet us at the _Rogue Shadow._"

"Okay," he replied, running off to get warmer clothes.

The four of them, Han, Galen, Juno, and PROXY, combed the barren surface of Hoth. There was no sign of life anywhere, but then Solo saw something. "Stop."

"What?" Galen turned to look at him, "Did you see him?"

"I saw a cave of some sort," he answered, "I think."

"We might as well check it out," he looked at Juno, "Turn around, let's go check it out."

There was, in fact, a cave. Both Galen and Han ventured into it, only to see a monster resting off to the side. Galen managed to Force-lift Luke down from where he hung on the ceiling of the cave.

They escaped before the monster woke up and managed to get Luke onto the _Rogue Shadow_. There was a medical droid on standby as Juno sped away from the cave, toward the base.

Galen and Han sat near Luke as he was assessed by the medical droid.

"Luke," Han nudged him, "Wake up," but Luke didn't stir, "C'mon kid, get up. You can't die on me."

Together, they wrapped Luke in warm blankets. He began to warm up but didn't move until they had nearly reached the base.

"Ohh," Luke started to wake. "What happened?"

"You were taken hostage by a monster," Han explained, "We managed to find you."

"I need to go to Dagobah," he replied, "Obi-Wan told me to."

"You're delusional," said Han.

"He appeared to me in the Force," Luke looked at them, "I've got to go."

"I'll come," said Galen.

"To Dagobah we go."

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get a new chapter up before school starts…**

**Please review."**

**AirDragon717s**


	12. It's A Dark and Gloomy Night

/N I'm a terrible person for taking this long to update.

"It just had to be Dagobah, didn't it?" Juno complained. Galen had dragged her to the far ends of the galaxy, and now they were on their way to Dagobah, perhaps one of the most secluded planets in its galaxy. More than one on this trip she'd had her boyfriend promise her a nice, long vacation someonewhere nice, like Naboo.

"It's a great place to hide, really," rationalized Galen, "I can feel negative energy emanating from the planet, but there is something more hiding behind it."

"I can only feel the darkness," commented Luke, "Are you sure that this is Dagobah?"

"Yes," said the former Sith apprentice.

The Rogue Shadow landed tentatively on one of the few spots of land. It was surrounded by fog and marshes.

"I don't think that I'm going to be able to land properly," Juno stated, surveying the land through a window, "There's not much solid ground. All I see is marsh."

"What about there?" Luke pointed to a large patch of land.

"Looks big enough," Juno replied, "I'll go down slow, so if we start to sink, I can come up quick."

"Alright, then," Galen sat down and buckled, "Luke, sit down and buckle up. I have a feeling its going to be a bumpy ride."

The _Rogue Shadow_ landed gracefully on the land, and its pilot smirked, "You've really got to have more faith in me. I landed it perf—"

The back of the ship sank into the marsh.

"You were saying, dear?" Galen, though worried that they wouldn't be able to get out of the marsh pit, teased his girlfriend.

"Oh shut up, you," she glared.

The humans and PROXY left the ship, both to assess the damage and, more importantly, to find the Jedi master. The Dagobah system was a downright gloomy place with very few signs of life and not substantial enough to eat for dinner.

The group poked about for a bit before re-boarding _The Rogue Shadow _for dinner. They had just sat down when the creak of the boarding ramp was heard.

"What was that?" Juno asked.

"I dunno," Galen reached for his lightsaber, "Juno, stay here. C'mon, Luke."

"I'm not staying here while you go and fight," Captain Eclipse glared at her boyfriend as she reached for the blaster on her hip, "PROXY, stay here."

The trio went to the boarding ramp, expecting to find a large monster. Instead, there was a small, green creature staring, in awe, at the ship.

"Oi, you!" Galen yelled, "What do you want?"

"Want, hmm?" The creature hummed, "Food I want. Have you food?"

Galen nodded slowly, "I'll get some." He summoned a loaf of bread with the Force, "You can have this, but you have to tell me where I can find a Jedi Master."

"A Jedi master, hmm?" the creature hummed, "Looking, you can stop. Found a Jedi Master, you have."

"What?" Luke asked, "Where? Where is the Jedi?''

"Right here," The creature raised a small, withered hand and Force-lifted Luke into the air, "Yoda, Jedi Master, I am."

"Jedi Master Yoda?" Galen couldn't believe it. He'd heard legends about Yoda, though he'd never seen a picture and nor had he imagined him so small, "Of the old Republic?"

"Yes," the creature chirped.

"We need training, Master," Luke pleaded, "Master Kenobi sent us."

"Ah, sent by Obi-Wan, you were," He nodded slowly.

"Master, how did you survive?" Galen asked.

"Imprisoned in this star system is a dark spirit, and gives off dark Force energy it does. It hides my presence," Master Yoda smirked, "Begin your training, let us."

**A/N I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm having a really hard time writing it, so please bear with me. I hope I got Yoda right. Please review!**


End file.
